Con separación de bienes
by sheisafangirl
Summary: Edward y Bella llevan un feliz matrimonio de diez meses, pero un día, cuando Edward regresa de un viaje de trabajo, se encuentra a su esposa con otro hombre en la cama. Dolido y furioso, él le pide el divorcio y la corre de la casa sin aceptar explicaciones. Pero ella luchará por rescatar su matrimonio de lo que es tan solo un malentendido. ¿Lo conseguirá?
1. Labios compartidos

**Disclaimer: NO soy la propietaria de la historia, esta le pertenece a LulyCullen, yo solo me adjudico el beteo y el cambio de nombres de los personajes. No tengo su permiso para subirla porque no pude contactarla, pero quiero compartírselas porque es una buena trama. Espero que no haya problema y que les guste.**

**CON SEPARACIÓN DE BIENES**

Capítulo 1

_**Amor mío...**_

Abrí la puerta de nuestra casa, tratando de no hacer ruido para poder sorprenderla; acababa de volver de Londres y ansiaba con toda el alma tenerla entre mis brazos. Estábamos casados desde hacía ya diez meses, nunca entendí por qué me eligió a mí; nunca pensé que ella me amara de la misma forma en que yo la amaba a ella. Lo mío fue amor a primera vista, hice todo lo posible para que ella pudiera ser mía, y tiempo después dejó a su novio para venir a vivir conmigo a Los Ángeles. Nos casamos al instante.

_**Si estoy debajo del vaivén de tus piernas**_

_**Si estoy hundido en un vaivén de caderas**_

_**Esto es el cielo, es mi cielo**_

Tuve que dejarla en casa porque hubo una emergencia, y tuve que ir personalmente a solucionar un problema con la empresa en Londres, mi ciudad natal.

_**Amor fugado...**_

Dejé mi equipaje a un lado de la puerta principal y me quité los zapatos para no hacer ruido al subir las escaleras. Subí los escalones despacio y llegué a la puerta de nuestra habitación, el lugar donde más tiempo pasábamos desde que llegamos de nuestra luna de miel.

_**Me tomas, me dejas, me exprimes y me tiras a un lado**_

_**Te vas a otros cielos y regresas como los colibríes**_

_**Me tienes como un perro a tus pies…**_

Me quedé helado al escuchar las risas de dos personas. Una era inconfundible, era de mi Bella, mi esposa; pero la otra, era una voz más gruesa, la voz de un hombre…

Se estaban riendo, en MI HABITACIÓN.

Me hirvió la sangre y abrí la puerta con furia, pero me arrepentí al instante.

_**Otra vez mi boca insensata...**_

_**Vuelve a caer en tu piel**_

_**Vuelve a mí tu boca y provoca**_

_**Vuelvo a caer**_

_**De tus pechos a tu par de pies…**_

Quise irme de ahí, quería desaparecer. Bella estaba con una de mis camisas blancas ―ella siempre llevaba puesto una de mis camisas cuando estaba en casa… sola, conmigo―, estaba recostada en la cama, y al lado de ella había un hombre, sentado al borde, poniéndose los zapatos. Bella saltó de la cama al verme, y vino a mí, asustada por la expresión de horror que, seguramente, tenía en la cara.

_**Labios compartidos**_

_**Labios divididos, mi amor**_

_**Yo no puedo compartir tus labios…**_

―Edward, esto no es lo que parece… ―comenzó a decir nerviosamente.

―¿No? ¿Entonces lo estoy imaginando y en mi cama no hay un hombre y tú no estás, prácticamente, desnuda? ―dije, siendo sarcástico.

_**Que comparto el engaño, y comparto mis días**_

_**Y el dolor**_

―Puedo explicarlo, Edward… No es lo que parece, ¡lo juro!

Intentó tomarme de los brazos para calmarme, pero yo me alejé.

―¿Por qué me haces esto, Isabella? ―pregunté, incrédulo, sintiéndome completamente humillado.

―Edward, por favor, ¡esto no es lo que parece!

Y todavía lo seguía negando. Qué cínica.

_**Yo no puedo compartir tus labios**_

_**Ohh, amor, ohh, amor, compartido…**_

Apreté mis puños en un arrebato de impotencia. Estaba más que consciente de que no podía pegarle a una mujer, pero aquel hombre estaba parado ahí, como si nada; como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

_**Amor mutante...**_

Y ella todavía se atrevía a decirme que no era lo que parecía, estando aún su amante en nuestra habitación.

_**Amigos con derecho y sin derecho de tenerte siempre**_

Yo no decía nada, solo podía mirarla con asco. Jamás pensé que ella me haría algo así, creí que ella me amaba... He ahí el problema: _pensé demasiado._

Bella trató de abrazarme nuevamente, pero la aparté. Miré al hombre que nos veía con cara culpable, y luego miré a Bella.

_**Y siempre tengo que esperar paciente**_

_**El pedazo que me toca de ti**_

―Isabella…

La llamaba por su nombre completo solo cuando estaba enojado, pero ni cuando me enojaba me gustaba decirle así; siempre trataba de decirle algún apelativo cariñoso, pero esta vez no. No estaba enojado, estaba dolido; ella me había engañado.

_**Relámpagos de alcohol... **_

―Edward, mi amor, por favor… deja… que te explique…

Sus ojos estaban nublados por las lágrimas; estaba dolida porque la había llamado por su nombre completo, y comenzó a sollozar.

_**Las voces solas lloran en el sol**_

_**Eh, mi boca en llamas es torturada**_

_**Te desnudas, ángel hada**_

―Ni te molestes en derramar tus lágrimas, no me afectan… Voy a salir ahora, llego en la noche, y cuando entre a esta casa no quiero ver nada tuyo. Llévate todo lo que quieras, pero desaparece de mi vida, para siempre. ¿Me entendiste, Isabella? ―fue lo único que pude decir.

_**Luego te vas**_

―Edward… esto no es lo que piensas… Por favor, escúchame… ―rogó de nuevo, desesperada.

―No me interesa saber cómo te revolcabas con este… ―dije con una mueca de asco, aguantando las ganas de vomitar mientras señalaba a aquel hombre, apretando más los puños.

_**Otra vez mi boca insensata...**_

_**Vuelve a caer en tu piel de miel**_

_**Vuelve a mí tu boca, duele**_

_**Vuelvo a caer**_

_**De tus pechos a tu par de pies**_

―Edward. ―Sollozó más fuerte―. No es lo que piensas… ―Las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas―. Por favor, escúchame…

―Mi abogado te enviará los papeles de divorcio… Búscate un abogado… ―Observé por última vez al hombre que aún seguía ahí, de pie. Me di la vuelta y, antes de salir, dije―: Adiós, Isabella.

―Por favor, Edward… ―suplicó, ya con la voz quebrada.

_**Labios compartidos...**_

_**Labios divididos, mi amor**_

_**Yo no puedo compartir tus labios…**_

Salí de la habitación y escuché el peor sonido que jamás escuché en mi vida: Bella comenzó a llorar. Quise darme la vuelta, abrazarla, besarla; pero no, nunca la perdonaría por esto, mi orgullo era más grande.

_**Que comparto el engaño**_

_**Y comparto mis días y el dolor**_

_**Ya no puedo compartir tus labios…**_

Bajé las escaleras y entré en mi oficina, abrí un cajón y saqué las llaves de mi Lamborghini negro; necesitaba escapar de ahí, y necesitaba algo veloz para poder desparecer.

Me dirigí a la puerta para salir, cuando de repente apareció ahí, obstruyendo mi paso. Me entraron unas ganas de golpearlo, de matarlo. Mi vida se estaba derrumbando por la culpa de ese hombre; la mujer que más amaba, TODO había terminado por su culpa. De todas las mujeres, ¡el maldito hijo de puta tenía que haberse fijado en mi esposa!

_**Que me parta un rayo...**_

_**Que me entierre el olvido, mi amor**_

―¡Desaparece de mi vista, ahora! ―grité, pero aquel hombre no se movió, seguía obstruyendo la puerta―. Mira, contaré hasta tres… ―dije lo más tranquilo que pude.

―Escúchame, Cullen… No termines tu matrimonio por una estupidez, no sabes lo que en realidad pasó. Habla con Bella, ella está arriba; de más está decirte que está tumbada en el piso, llorando, no quiere que nadie la toque… ―sugirió el hombre.

Yo reí amargamente.

―¿Qué? ¿Acaso no la tocaste suficiente? ¿Acaso la querías tocar más?

―¡Entre ella y yo no pasó nada! Nada, Cullen.

―Deja de repetir y repetir mi apellido, lo sé de memoria. Solo desaparece de mi vista, antes de que mi paciencia se acabe. ¿Entendiste, chucho? ―hablé con los dientes apretados de la rabia que sentía.

―Mi nombre es Jacob… Yo solo soy su amigo… Habla con Bells, hombre, ella te ama.

Apreté mi mandíbula al escuchar cómo la llamó.

―Tres…

―No puedes arruinar tu matrimonio por una confusión. ―Se atrevió a decir.

_**Pero no puedo más**_

_**Compartir tus labios, compartir tus besos**_

_**Labios compartidos...**_

―No, el honor de arruinar mi matrimonio te lo doy a ti. Tú estabas en _mi_ cama cuando llegué, y ¡ella estaba con mi camisa! ¿Qué carajos quieres que piense? Dos…

―No la dejes, por favor, la matarás si haces eso.

―Uno… Te di tus tres segundos…

Llevé mi puño hacia atrás, y lo estampé en la nariz de aquel hombre. Cayó al piso y luego comenzó a salir sangre de su nariz. Pasé a su lado y me dirigí a la puerta principal.

― Por favor, cuando termines de sangrar saca a esa zorra de mi casa ―le grité.

―No te preocupes… ―dijo una voz triste desde la escalera―, limpiaré la sangre de Jake y me iré.

_**Te amo con toda mi fe sin medida...**_

_**Te amo aunque estés compartida**_

_**Tus labios tienen el control…**_

―Haz lo que quieras… Me importa un carajo ―contesté, y salí de la casa y me subí a mi Lamborghini negro.

_**Te amo con toda mi fe sin medida...**_

_**Te amo aunque estés compartida**_

_**Y sigues tú con el control.**_


	2. Lloro por ti

**Disclaimer: NO soy la propietaria de la historia, esta le pertenece a LulyCullen (en Univisión Foros), yo solo me adjudico el beteo y el cambio de nombres de los personajes. No tengo su permiso para subirla porque no pude contactarla, pero quiero compartírselas porque es una buena trama. Espero no meterme en problemas y que a ustedes también les guste **

Capítulo 2

_**Desde aquel momento...**_

_**Quisiera detener el tiempo...**_

_**La peor decisión de mi vida fue decirte adiós**_

_**¿Dónde estás?**_

¿A quién quiero engañar?

Ella nunca me amó…

Yo solo fui un apoyo más cuando sus padres murieron en un accidente de tránsito. Ella estaba sola; Alice y Rose eran sus mejores amigas, pero yo la ayudé a recuperarse.

Yo la protegí de todo y de todos. No dejé que nadie la lastimara.

¿Cómo ella podía hacerme esto? ¿No fue suficiente todo lo que le di? ¿Acaso nada de eso importaba?

_**Te busqué en el infinito **_

_**(sigo perdido)**_

_**Y en las huellas de tus labios**_

_**En uno de tus cigarrillos**_

_**(estoy loco por ti)**_

_**Esperando hasta el cansancio…**_

Había pasado un mes, exactamente treinta días… Ya no pensaba en nada; si lo hacía, el dolor volvería y era algo que estaba tratando de evitar, costara lo que costara. Llamadas de mis amigos, de mis hermanos, todo lo evitaba. Sabía que si bajaba la guardia, ella volvería a mi cabeza, y no aguantaría. Volvería a pensar en la forma en cómo se fue, su rostro lleno de dolor cuando la llamé z_orra_.

_**Y tú me has echado al olvido… **_

_**(estoy desesperado)**_

_**Y la suerte se me escapa en un suspiro**_

_**Y tú te me vas de las manos… **_

_**(te vas)**_

_**Y la vida se me rompe en mil pedazos…**_

Pero por más que tratara, lo juro, traté de no pensar en ella, de buscarla, me fue imposible. Ya era tarde.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de mis ojos.

_**Lloro por ti…**_

_**Y yo**_

Ella ya no estaba, se había ido sin nada; lo único que faltaba era mi perfume, una camisa azul celeste que a Bella le gustaba cómo me quedaba y un portarretrato de nuestra boda, donde solo estábamos ella y yo.

Si todo fuera diferente, si ella no me hubiera engañado, todo sería tan perfecto. Pero las cosas no eran así.

El teléfono sonó, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

_**Soñando que lo nuestro tiene algún remedio**_

_**Lloro por ti…**_

―¿Hola?

―Edward, habla Emmett.

—¿La encontraste?

—No, no está en el país. No hay nadie registrado en ningún hotel con el nombre de Isabella Swan.

—¿Y con mi apellido tampoco?

—Edward, somos amigos, ¿no? Ella no está en el país. Ella se fue. Tienes que aceptarlo.

—¿Cómo carajos se puede ir, si no tiene un centavo? Mi cuenta no ha sido tocada, sus tarjetas de crédito, todo lo dejó tirado encima de mi escritorio en la casa. Lo único que se llevó fueron sus documentos...

—Y su bolso con una camisa tuya, tu perfume y una foto de su boda.

—Encuéntrala. No sé cómo le harás, pero apúrate; te pago para que ella aparezca y firme el maldito divorcio. ¿Me entendiste, Emmett?

—¿En serio quieres eso? ¿No es una excusa para volver a verla?

—No, ya no quiero formar parte de su vida… Quiero borrarla, borrar los recuerdos de su piel, sus besos… Olvidar cuánto la amo…

_**Es que no hay forma de olvidarme de tus besos **_

_**(ajá)**_

_**Lloro por ti**_

_**Es que no dejo de pensar cuánto te quiero**_

_**Lloro por ti **_

_**(aaahhh)**_

—Quiero dejar de amarla, quiero olvidarla, y la única forma será cuando ella firme el divorcio.

—Rob —dijo en tono cansado—, soy tu abogado. Pero más que eso, soy tu hermano; te conozco y la conozco a ella, ella te ama… y tú también. Necesitan hablar, NECESITAS entender qué fue lo que en verdad pasó. Alice lo sabe… Ella intentó decírtelo, Edward…

Las lágrimas seguían cayendo por mis mejillas.

—Maldita sea, Emmett, solo encuéntrala y dile que firme los papeles. ¡Que desaparezca bien de una vez y que deje de torturarme haciéndome pasar por esto! Quiero el divorcio y punto. —Corté la llamada.

_**Quiero ser sincero**_

_**Y llevo en ti pensando todo el día**_

_**Deja ya la rebeldía**_

_**Llore que llore y la cama sigue vacía**_

Los recuerdos de aquel día regresaron como fotografías. Una punzada en el corazón, las lágrimas cayendo desesperadas de mis ojos; agarré un jarrón que había en mi oficina y lo lancé a la pared.

—¡Maldita seas, Isabella! ¡Maldita la hora en que te conocí, en que te amé! Maldita la hora en que te pedí que te casaras conmigo; la hora en que te hice mía, te hice el amor… —Caí al piso, devastado, y tapé mi cara con mis manos; no podía dejar de llorar, ella era todo para mí.

_**Tú eres mi alegría**_

_**Vivo en la agonía**_

_**Por ti yo vivía**_

_**Sin ti yo nada sería**_

Pasaron las horas y me fui a sentar en el sofá. La puerta de mi oficina se abrió y dio paso a la única persona que podía ayudarme.

—Alice…

—¿De verdad quieres esto, Edward? —Me mostró unos papeles que llevaba—. ¿En serio quieres separarte de ella? —diijo con dolor y cansancio.

—¿Qué haces tú con eso?

—Me los dio Emmett. Yo sé dónde está Bella.

—¿Dónde? ¿En tu casa?

Negó con la cabeza.

—No. Ella se fue…

—¿A dónde?

—Eso no importa, Edward. Ella te ama y tú a ella. Tienen que hablar, arreglar las cosas; todo saldrá bien, y luego de que lo hagan…

—Alice, solo dale los papeles, que los firme, y todos felices y contentos.

—Todos felices y contentos menos tú y ella.

_**Tú eres mi alegría**_

_**Vivo en la agonía**_

_**Por ti yo vivía**_

_**Sin ti yo nada sería**_

—Ella me engaño, Alice. No quiero verla, no quiero escuchar su voz… quiero estar legalmente separado de ella, no solo a unos kilómetros. Quiero que desaparezca, quiero rehacer mi vida.

_**Detente, habla conmigo un poco**_

_**Que me vuelvo yo loco, loco**_

_**Porque ya no tengo tu piel**_

_**Contigo fui fiel**_

_**Y ahora vivo con el problema de tenerte tan lejos**_

—No sé por qué te haces esto…

—Solo dale los papeles, que los firme y problema solucionado. Ella no quedará desamparada, tiene una cuenta intacta en el banco y yo nunca dejaré que le falte nada. Aparte tiene sus cuadros, tiene su propia galería; ella también sabrá salir adelante.

—Ella ya no pinta, Ed… La sonrisa que siempre tenía en los labios, ahora es una simple línea recta. Apenas me habla, apenas me mira; cuando voy a su departamento, ella solo se sienta en el sofá a esperar que yo me vaya. No dice nada más que sí o no, y si le menciono tu nombre, ella levanta la mirada con un brillo en los ojos que desaparece cuando se da cuenta de que no hay nada que decir de ti.

—Alice, tú solo dale los malditos papeles —dije con los dientes apretados—. No me importa si sufre o no; te aseguro, no es más grande su dolor que el que tengo yo. Tú no viste a Jasper con otra mujer, fui _yo_ el que la vio con otro hombre en nuestra cama

—¿Y qué harás luego? ¿Pretender que no pasó nada, que nunca te casaste con la mujer de tu vida? ¿Vas a perder todo eso por un maldito capricho tuyo de no querer escucharla? Ella no te dará el divorcio, Edward, ella no dejará de luchar por ti.

_**Y tú has llenado el vació**_

_**En un rincón donde tu boca fue mi alivio**_

_**Y tú te me vas de las manos **_

_**(viviendo de recuerdos)**_

_**Y la vida se me rompe en mil pedazos**_

—Si no quiere divorciarse, habrá consecuencias. Dile eso.

—¿ Y qué harás? ¿La demandaras? —dijo. Sarcástica.

—No, haré lo mismo que ella hizo conmigo: saldré con otras mujeres.

_**Y yo… **_

_**(hey)**_

_**Lloro por ti**_

—Eres un maldito pendejo, Cullen.

_**No puedo seguir**_

_**Despertando aquí **_

_**(no, no)**_

_**En este cuarto solo**_

_**Si no te tengo lloro**_

_**(no, no)**_

_**Es que no encuentro una salida, ooohh**_

_**Ni la forma de curar estas heridas**_

_**Y yo… lloro por ti **_

_**(hey)**_

—Gracias, Alice, en serio. ¿Sabes lo que pasa? Que gracias a nuestra querida Bella, mi corazón se congeló, y los sentimientos no entran en un corazón congelado y muerto. El dolor puede más que el amor.

—Hablas como si no te importara ya nada más… ¿No piensas luchar por ella?

—No, luché bastante… La ayudé en todo, no la dejé cuando más me necesitaba, estuve cuando ella lloraba la muerte de sus padres, pero eso ya no importa… Todo eso ya está en el olvido.

—¿Ya no la amas?

—Quisiera no amarla. La amo con toda el alma, no te mentiré, pero…

—Estás muy dolido por algo que nunca pasó…

—Alice, vete por favor. Solo dale los papeles, que firme y los quiero el viernes aquí a primera hora, en mi escritorio, Si no lo encuentros cuando llegue, desde el sábado… será mucho peor para ella.

—Le diré todo eso, pero mira, te advierto, lo único que lograrás es perderla y para siempre, y cuando sepas lo que en verdad pasó, cuando decidas dejar de ser un completo imbécil, ya será demasiado tarde. Y en vista de que ya no hay nada de qué hablar, te dejo para que sigas llorando, porque eso estabas haciendo, ¿no? Las ojeras y los ojos rojos lo dicen, llorando por una estupidez que se puede solucionar con una simple conversación... —Suspiró, negando con la cabeza—. Suerte, Cullen, y si la llegas a lastimar más de lo que ya lo has hecho, olvídate de que tienes familia. ¿Entendiste?

_**Soñando que lo nuestro tiene algún remedio**_

_**Lloro por ti**_

_**Es que no hay forma de olvidarme de tus besos**_

_**Lloro por ti**_

_**Es que no dejo de pensar cuánto te quiero**_

_**Lloro por ti…**_

_**Lloro por ti…**_

—La única familia que quiero, me engañó… Si no es ella, no quiero otra… Prefiero estar solo.

_**No puedo seguir**_

_**Despertando aqui (no, no)**_

_**En este cuarto solo**_

_**Si no te tengo lloro **_

_**(uuu)**_

_**Lloro por ti **_

_**(uuu)**_


	3. Te has ido

**Disclaimer: NO soy la propietaria de la historia, esta le pertenece a LulyCullen (en Univisión Foros), yo solo me adjudico el beteo y el cambio de nombres de los personajes. No tengo su permiso para subirla porque no pude contactarla, pero quiero compartírselas porque es una buena trama. Espero no meterme en problemas y que a ustedes también les guste **

Capítulo 3

BPOV

_**Qué palabras te puedo decir**_

_**Que te hagan volver**_

_**(Yeah)**_

Luego de que Edward saliera de la casa, le pedí a Jacob que se fuera; por más que él no hubiera hecho nada, quería estar sola. Me fui a nuestra habitación, agarré una camisa de Edward, su perfume y una foto nuestra. Lo guardé todo en mi bolso, bajé las escaleras y saqué de mi cartera las tarjetas de crédito que Edward me había dado, dejándolas encima de su escritorio, y salí de la casa, mirando por última vez todo a mi alrededor. Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de nuevo.

Me subí a mi Volvo plateado c30 que me habían comprado mis padres antes de tener aquel accidente.

_**Tú perdida con el tiempo y yo**_

_**Sin tu querer**_

Comencé a manejar, mi celular no dejaba de sonar, pero yo no quería responder ninguna llamada, así que aventé mi bolso al asiento trasero. Después de tres horas, llegué a la casa que tanto estaba buscando.

Era una casa sencilla, pero ahora era mía. Era una casa frente al mar que heredé de mis padres; Edward jamás me buscaría aquí, no vendría a insultarme ni nada que me hiciera daño.

_**Tantas cosas que dijiste, amor**_

_**Que no pude entender**_

Pasaron los días, que se convirtieron en una semana. Ahora ya no lloraba de día, solo de noche.

Agarré mi celular para ver las llamadas y mensajes que tenía: 45 llamadas perdidas de Alice, 20 de Rose, más de 20 mensajes de texto, y ni hablar de los mensajes de voz; lo tiré de nuevo en el sofá y justo comenzó a sonar de nuevo. Mi corazón se aceleró: era el _ringtone _que tenía asignado a Edward, «With Love» de Hilary Duff. Dudé, pero luego respondí la llamada.

_**Tú buscando un nuevo comenzar**_

_**Y no lo supe ver**_

—¿Ho… hola? —hablé, mi voz apenas audible.

—Hola, Bella…

—¿Edward?

—¿Dónde estás?

—¿Por... por qué?

—¿Dónde estás, Isabella?

—Edward, quiero explicarte, por favor escúchame…

—¡Responde en dónde estás, carajo!

—Mi amor, por favor…

—¿Amor? —se burló—. No seas hipócrita, Isabella. No me vuelvas a llamar así, ¡NUNCA MAS! Ahora dime, ¿dónde estás?

—¿Para qué?

—Necesito verte…

_**Qué pude yo decir**_

_**Que te hizo partir **_

_**Congelando mi corazón **_

_**Así no puedo seguir**_

_**Qué diera porque estés junto a mí... aquí**_

—¿Sí? ¡Yo también, mi amor! Quiero verte, te necesito; tus besos, tus abrazos, tus…

—Necesito verte para que firmes los papeles del divorcio.

—¿Divorcio?

—Ajá.

—¿Quieres separarte… de mí?

—Estamos separados, solo lo haré de la forma correcta. Quiero dejar de ser tu esposo.

—Edward, por favor… —dije, sollozando.

_**Estoy ahogándome**_

_**No te puedo olvidar **_

_**(no te puedo olvidar)**_

_**Y como un hombre busco cómo aguantar**_

Él solo rio.

—No seas ridícula, Bella. ¿Pretendes que siga con una mujer que estaba teniendo sexo en mi cama con otro hombre?

—Edward, ¡eso no fue lo que pasó! Por favor, necesitas escucharme.

—Lo único que necesito de ti en este momento, es tu firma en el papel que tengo en las manos, no es tan difícil.

—¿No es tan difícil? Me estás diciendo que quieres que nuestro matrimonio termine, todo por un malentendido que tú no quieres aclarar. ¡Yo no firmaré nada!

—Lo firmarás, ¡me cueste lo que me cueste!

—¿Tú piensas que quiere tu dinero? ¿Acaso no me conoces, Edward?

—No hablaba de eso… Haré todo lo necesario para que firmes, quiero estar lejos de ti, no quiero tenerte más en mi cabeza. Quiero separarme de ti, por haberme engañado… por haberte acostado con otro en nuestra cama, ¡por haber creído en ti, que me amabas!

—Te amo, mi amor, te amo con todas mis fuerzas, solo quiero que me escuches.

—Tú no amas a nadie, _tú_ me engañaste, y lo que menos quiero es escuchar tus mentiras.

—No, Edward, Jacob no es nada mío, es solo un amigo… Te lo juro, no estábamos haciendo nada…

—Oh, sí, claro… te creo, te creo —dijo sarcásticamente—. ¿Por qué no nos juntamos y charlamos, eh? ¿Qué te parece? Me cuentas lo que hacías mientras yo estaba trabajando en Londres.

—¿Y cómo sé yo que tú no hacías nada mientras viajabas? ¡¿Cómo sé yo que tú no me engañabas?!

_**Alucinándome el recuerdo de tu voz, amor **_

_**(tu voz, amor)**_

_**Cuando me dijiste…**_

—Oh, cariño, es muy sencillo, ¡aquí la puta eres tú! No yo.

_**Nooo, nooo, noo, baby, no, nooo**_

_**Sin piedad, cómo me dolió**_

_**Nooo, nooo, nooo…**_

Comencé a llorar más fuerte y estrellé mi teléfono contra la pared de la habitación, este fue a parar al piso, destrozado. Como yo.

Los sollozos no cesaban.

Me fui a la cocina y tomé el teléfono fijo, marqué el número de Alice.

—¿Hola?

—Él… ya no… me ama, Alice … —dije, con la voz entrecortada.

—¿Bells? Cariño, ¿dónde estás?

—Ya no me ama… Ya no significo nada para él…

—No, Bella, él solo está herido. ¿Dónde estás? Dime, voy para allá.

_**Y puedo darte mil excusas, baby**_

_**Aunque nada va a cambiar**_

_**Ohhhh**_

Ya había pasado mes y medio desde que vi a Alice. Solo ella venía a verme, y a veces Rose, ya que Emmett necesitaba saber dónde estaba con urgencia. Le pedí a ellas dos que no le dijeran a nadie. Y lo cumplieron. También cambié mi número de teléfono, solo ellas lo sabían.

Salía de la casa solo para ir a sentarme en la arena y mirar el mar, las olas. Ali y Rose se turnaban los días para venir y así no dejarme sola.

_**Pero si hay algo que debo hacer, ven y dímelo ya**_

_**Un minuto es una eternidad**_

_**Así es un día sin ti (así es un día sin ti)**_

_**Y sin embargo no puedo vivir**_

_**Cambiando todo por ti**_

Un día regresaba a mi casa y encontré que Alice me estaba esperando en la entrada, su cara mostraba preocupación.

—¿Qué pasa, Ali? ¿Le pasó algo a Edward? —la interrogué, alarmada.

_**Por eso dejaré de darle mi atención**_

_**A lo que anhela mi corazón**_

_**(a lo que anhela mi corazón)**_

_**Porque muy dentro yo sé**_

_**Que también tú me deseas así**_

_**Dime que si **_

_**(yeah)**_

—Bella, deja de preocuparte por ese pendejo.

Entramos a la casa y Ali me entregó una carpeta con papeles.

—¿Qué es esto? —inquirí.

—¿Tú qué crees?

_**Estoy ahogándome**_

_**No te puedo olvidar**_

_**(No te puedo olvidar)**_

_**Y como un loco busco cómo aguantar**_

_**(Un hombre que no debe llorar)**_

_**Alucinando el recuerdo de tu voz, amor**_

_**(Recordando tu voz)**_

_**Cuando me dijiste**_

Abrí la carpeta: SOLICITUD DE DIVORCIO. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, que al instante ya caían epor mis mejillas.

_**Nooo, nooo, no estás, noooo, nooo...**_

—No firmaré, no renunciaré a Rob por algo que no hice —afirmé.

—Eso fue lo que yo le dije, pero él se niega a escucharte… Y me dijo…

—¿Qué cosa?

—Que si no lo firmas para el viernes, él…

—¡Habla! Por el amor de Dios, ¡habla de una vez!

—Si no lo firmas, las cosas se pondrán peor: él comenzará a salir con otras mujeres, en público… Es decir, te engañará frente a todos sus amigos.

_**Qué voy a hacer si no quieres volver**_

_**Dime a dónde voy, mujer, si eres parte de mí**_

Me quedé en silencio. No podía creer lo que Edward había planeado.

—¿Qué harás?

—No lo sé. No firmaré, eso lo tengo bastante claro. Pero, si él ve a otras mujeres, eso significa que…

_**Yo te quiero pregunta**_

_**Ahora que ya no estás**_

_**Si algo sientes por mí**_

_**No me dejes solo aquí**_

_**Ohhhh, ohhh, ohhh**_

—¡Él te ama, Bella! Te adora.

—Eso no es amor… Él no me escucha, y me está avisando que me engañará con otras mujeres.

_**Estoy ahogándome**_

_**No te puedo olvidar**_

_**(No te puedo olvidar)**_

_**Y como un loco busco cómo aguantar**_

_**(Un hombre que no debe llorar)**_

_**Alucinando el recuerdo de tu voz, amor**_

_**(Recordando tu voz)**_

_**Cuando me dijiste…**_

—Bella, como amiga, lucha por Edward, haz que él te crea. Haz que te escuche. Pon un plazo, y si él no hace nada por salvar su matrimonio, pues, aléjate de él; ya conoces la frase, ¿no? «Si lo amas… ».

—«…déjalo ir». Está bien, lo haré. Haré todo por salvar nuestro matrimonio. —Me levante del sillón—. Espérame aquí.

—¿Queé harás?

—Traeré mi bolso: vuelvo a mi casa, total, seguimos casados, ¿no?

Alice se levantó, dando saltitos y aplaudiendo.

—¡Así se habla, Bells!

Hola, gracias por leer. Recuerden que los reviews son importantes para saber si les está gustando la historia y ver si la sigo subiendo.

Espero no tardar tanto para la próxima :)


End file.
